


想

by CandiCaner



Category: Durarara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCaner/pseuds/CandiCaner
Summary: 静雄想搞事。





	想

他稍微摸了一下临也的乳头，然后他呆滞了许久。

凉凉的，软软的，受到刺激之前甚至是软塌塌地，安全宁静地呆在乳晕里，颜色是温柔的。

静雄不知道自己为何会这样做，他不知道为这么自己会想触碰临也的乳头。但他的确这么做了。

睡着的临也很乖，看上去很脆弱，静雄可以轻易地掐断他的脖子。静雄不觉得自己能承受更多与他的身体接触。  
那点温柔的颜色慢慢挺立起来了，可能因为静雄的手指让他觉得痒了。人的胸口总是格外能感觉到冷的。现在它看上去是挺立的模样，手感一定是硬硬的但捏起来又极有韧性，会充血，会变得色泽更深。

静雄感觉到一些生理上的冲动。

并不是想尿临也一脸。

而是想射在临也脸上。

想看他快活地叫唤，想看他沙哑地呻吟，想看他眼神涣散，想看他高亢地表达出他的感情，想看他用手无力地推阻，想看他呜咽，想看他求饶，想看他柔软的模样，想看他剥开外壳的柔嫩内里，想看他不再装模作样地假笑，想看他真心地说喜欢或者讨厌，甚至憎恨。

静雄想看的太多了，他平时不想这么多，但这只是他渴望的极小一部分。

静雄不畏惧于渴望，他不止步于渴望，他选择触碰更多。  
当然是等临也醒来之后，询问对方的意见再说。

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我甚至不知道他们的罗马拼写名字  
> 我从初中就开始ship这一对了  
> 或许我可以试试翻译成English呢，maybe one day


End file.
